Tomoo
Tomoo is a minor, but significant antagonist in the anime and manga series Elfen Lied. He served as the chief force that ultimately turned Lucy into a homicidal maniac, and he's also the reason for her deep hatred of humanity as well as the cause of many innocent people's deaths at her hands. He made his first appearance in the eighth volume. Personality Tomoo seemed to be quite sadistic, at least towards young Lucy. He showed depraved indifference to her pain and to the idea of killing the puppy he and his friends caught. Whether this was in his mind 'allowed' because his target seemed to be not Human and whether he was different to others is never shown. While cruelty to small animals can be indicative of certain mental disorders, Tomoo did not live long enough to be certain of anything. Appearance Tomoo has short, black shaggy hair. He has blue eyes, and his mouth is often a wicked smile. His outfit is a purple jacket, dark purple shorts, and white socks. Biography Tomoo was an eleven year old boy. He was the ringleader of a group of nameless bullies, and his favorite victim was Lucy. Tomoo and his acquaintances taunted her because of the small horns on her head, and then bullied her further when she shut down emotionally in order to deal with the pain they caused her. Tomoo at times seemed concerned about the staff finding out what he was doing, yet he may have been taking some of his cues from the staff, who seemed to despise young Lucy/Kaede just as much. One day, Lucy met a young girl at the orphanage who warned Tomoo off by threatening to call a teacher. It's unknown if the girl befriended Kaede because she genuinely felt sorry for her, or if Tomoo set her up to gain Kaede's confidence. Evidence exists in both directions concerning this. Whatever truly happened, the girl told Tomoo that Kaede had a puppy that she was taking care of, which they found and caught, presenting it to Lucy the very next day. Tomoo teased Lucy about the puppy, then proceeded to throw it hard against the wall. Grabbing a vase (a rock in the manga), he then beat the dog, continuing to do so until it stopped moving. Tomoo expressed mock-regret that the dog hadn't lasted longer. With this brutality and the possible betrayal of her confidence by the girl, Kaede finally had enough. Enraged, she released hidden powers, a series of invisible telekinetic arms called vectors, tearing all four children present to pieces. Tomoo was the last one to die and was thus most aware of the horror he had unleashed.The influence that Tomoo had on Lucy continued even after he had died, sometimes appearing to her as a taunting headless specter. Kaede's actions after this remain her own responsibility, and her alienation within the orphanage had already set a bitter seed in her young soul. Yet even though his killing of the pup was, so to speak, the trigger and not the gunpowder, without Tomoo's focus on hurting and pushing Kaede, she might have escaped being the cruel monster she became as Lucy. Gallery TomooProfile.jpg char_30151.jpg 5046-227068673.jpg Tomoo_laughing.jpg|Tomoo laughing evilly. Lucy kills bullies.jpg|Tomoo's gruesome demise. Elfen Lied v04 c032 p089.jpg|Tomoo's uncut death as seen in the manga. Elfen Lied v04 c032 p090.jpg|Tomoo & his buddies' mutilated corpses after Lucy killed them in the manga. Trivia *Even though he is a minor villain, Tomoo can be considered as one of the most hated Elfen Lied villains ever due to his cruel & inhumane treatment towards Lucy, possibly more than his companions & Elfen Lied's main antagonists Director Kakuzawa and the Unknown Man who are far more evil and sadistic. *Some fans believe that if Lucy had never killed Tomoo, he would have likely grown up to be a serial killer himself. *Even though Tomoo is a child, the visceral moment he creates has many viewers stating that he deserved that kind of gruesome death. *On the flip side of the previous two statements, controversy has arisen between fans, viewers, and critics of the show regarding Tomoo as many do not believe that a child of his age can be as evil as he was. **Additionally, Tomoo likely suffers from a sadistic personality disorder, a mental condition that causes people to be sadistic towards others. The disorder is treatable, however, the younger the person is, the easier they are to rehabilitate. Surprisingly that means that given the proper mental hospital environment, the proper psychologists, Tomoo, and his allies might have had a shot at rehabilitation had they been taken to a mental ward. *Tomoo is voiced by Christopher Patton in the English version, who also voiced the English versions of some notable anime villains such as Greed & Turles. *Like many other young male characters in animation, in the Japanese version, Tomoo is voiced by a woman, Reiko Takagi. *He was erroneously given the name Tomohiro in the original ADV credits. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Posthumous Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:One-Shot Category:Leader Category:Extortionists Category:Psychopath Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Flashback Villains Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Egotist Category:Cowards